Thirteen Days
by Forget My Silence
Summary: Max has everything planned out, including her death. However there's one person who's in her way: Fang. Can he get Max to trust him in thirteen days or will he be too late?


**Thirteen Days**

_Summary:__ Max has everything planned out, including her death. However there's one person who's in her way: Fang. Can he get Max to trust him in thirteen days or will he be too late?_

Important Notes before you read:

-Thirteen days was chosen because it's considered a bad number, and I figured seven days wasn't enough time. There's also another reason, but it'll probably be revealed in the last chapter.

-Chapters are named on each day, meaning there will be about thirteen chapters. I might change it, but if I don't then chapters might be long with about 2,000-3,000 words.

-Characters are meant to be OOC, so don't complain if they're not.

-I don't own Maximum Ride; I only own the plot. This story was inspired by several fanfictions I've read.

-If you look at the genre for the story its Tragedy and Hurt/Comfort. I am warning you now that there is not going to be a happy ending.

The beginning of this chapter might not make sense, because the beginning was made for a different story but I sort of just combined it instead of letting it get wasted.

I'm pretty sure this is going to be the longest Author's Note in the story. There might be smaller ones, but they will only provide important information regarding the story considering the notes bother me as it is.

I don't think I left anything out, but if I did I will add it in future chapters. If you have any questions about this then feel free to PM me.

**Day One**

**Date: February 2****nd****, 2013**

I wake up from my slumber due to my alarm clock beeping. I groggily turn to the beast and chuck it across the room, causing it to hit the wall and fall to its demise. The beeping calms down and my room becomes silent yet again. I shut my eyes, ready to go back to sleep, when my eyes shoot open.

_Shit, _I think to myself, realizing that not only was I going to be late for school but that I broke the tenth alarm clock this month. In my defense, it's not my fault the clock decided to randomly go off and interrupt me from my slumber. In return, it broke… sort of like karma.

In twenty minutes I managed to take a shower and get changed into black skinny jeans, a Black Veil Brides t-shirt with a black hoodie over it, and black converse. I look at my phone for the time and after seeing that it was about 7:00, I decided to get a head start to school.

As I walk through the crowded halls, desperate to get to my first class, everyone moves out of the way, giving me disgusting looks as if I was a mutant bird freak. Technically I am but nobody at my school knows that. My dad—no, he doesn't deserve to be called my dad—Jeb was a scientist who experimented on humans and turned them into mutants. He experimented on me at a young age and gave me wings so now I'm 98% human and 2% bird. Lovely, isn't it?

I am pulled out of my thoughts when a red-headed girl that is dressed up as a slut trips me and makes me fall towards the ground. I stand up quickly and glare at Lissa, who flinches, before pushing herself towards me. She grabs onto my wrist, squeezing it tightly. I wince, and luckily it goes unnoticed, before giving Lissa one of my worst glares.

"Get your hand off me, now," I growl at her. Lissa shakes her head before smiling at me.

"I'm not afraid of you," Lissa says, standing up tall, even though her high-heels still make her shorter than me. That's one of the advantages to being about 5'8".

"How interesting," I say and tilt my head to the side a bit. "Your voice seems to say otherwise from all the squeaking. Wait, you do that all the damn time. It sort of reminds me of a mouse." I smile deviously at her.

"I'm not a mouse, you bitch!" Lissa screeches and reaches for my hair to start a cat fight. I grab her wrist and slap it away.

"I never you said you were," I retort. "I may have implied it, but there is a difference. You have the brain size of a mouse, and sound like one. You might as well be a mouse. There, now I said it." Lissa's eye twitches and her face turns red from anger, making my smile get bigger.

She moves closer and tries stepping on my foot. I laugh a bit from her failed attempt before pushing her foot off mine and stepping on hers in return. The hallway grows silent as Lissa's high-heel breaks. Lissa lets out a huge wail before attempting to slap me.

"You fucking bitch! You just broke my high-heel!" Lissa screeches. I roll my eyes and start walking off.

"It takes one to know one," I reply, before walking into my homeroom/first period, Civics.

By the time homeroom is over, almost everybody knows about the incident that went on between me and Lissa. I don't care though, considering that this was almost a daily thing with Lissa. In my defense, she just doesn't listen. Of course she is a natural blonde, but dyed her hair an ugly shade of red. In just a matter of few seconds, I'll be called down to the principal's office and receive my punishment.

In less than thirty seconds, the principal calls for me on the intercom: "Maximum Ride, please report to the principal's office. I repeat, Maximum Ride, please report to my office, _now."_

I sigh and slowly pack my belongings before dragging my feet to the office. A sudden thought of taking the long way around the school and then pretending I was lost, pops into my mind, but I decide against it when I realize that there's cameras all around the school, and I already used that excuse the first couple of times I went to the office.

When I arrive, I dramatically open the door without knocking, making it slam against the wall. While Lissa jumps and let's out a horrible squeal, the principal just sighs, probably used to me doing that since I'm here almost on a daily basis.

"I almost expected you to ditch," the principal says, making me grin.

"It crossed my mind, but I just couldn't ditch, because you know how much I love going to the principal's office and getting in trouble," I respond sarcastically as I take a seat in one of the chairs and lean back. "Let's get to the point, shall we?"

"Alright then," the principal sighs. "Lissa, you can go first. And don't say that it isn't fair. I merely go by alphabetical order, and L comes before M." I roll my eyes, used to his rules.

"I don't think she knows that, considering she's a blond," I joke, but go quiet when the principal glares at me.

"Let's get some things straight," the principal says. "When Lissa is talking, you will not disturb her. When she finishes her side of the story, you will be able to tell your side. Do you understand?"

"There are three sides to the story, your side, my side, and the _right _side," I reply before nodding.

"Lissa, you can begin now," the principal says, ignoring my last statement. Lissa nods slowly, and then begins fake crying.

"Well, I was just walking around trying to get to my locker when Max sees me, and she was still upset from the last time she got in trouble, so she decided to trip me. I stood up again and she glared at me, but I was sure she was about to eat me with the look she was giving me! And then for no reason she messed up my heels that I just bought last night."

"That's just bullshit," I think to myself, but refrain from saying out loud since I know that he would believe her anyway since everyone thinks I'm a delinquent.

"I definitely didn't trip her, but I did break one of her heels," I admit. "I fell onto the ground and got up, and then got in an argument with Lissa before I accidently stepped on her heel. It's not my fault she had her foot where I was heading to place mine."

"Look at her, she's using up the story that I told you since she can't think of anything as an excuse," Lissa sobs. I roll my eyes at her.

"Alright, I'm going to let you both go back to class. Lissa, we'll work out a punishment for you later. As for Max, your detention will be today and tomorrow so cancel any other plans you have."

"Whatever," I say as grab my bag, and push Lissa out of my way while I was getting out. You may be thinking, Wow, Max is in a hurry to class! But nope, I didn't plan on going to class. I'll come back after lunch and do the detention, if I'm up for it of course.

Instead, I headed through the back doors and into the fresh air. I climbed one of the trees in the back as high as I could go before leaning back and unfurling my wings. I let out a breath that I was holding in. I hated being in school for seven hours (or eight if I had a detention) with students in small rooms. I was claustrophobic and the school didn't hesitate with putting me in a full classroom. And when I felt claustrophobic and in a bad mood, that means there's going to be hell in that class.

I was nice sometimes, to maybe a couple of friends at school, but that was it. So, combine a very angry, claustrophobic Max, with somebody that she hates like Lissa. That equals lots of fights, which means detentions.

I haven't gotten a detention in weeks, breaking my record, but since I was late I was just reacting quickly. That's when I realized that since I had a detention, the principal would be calling my house. _Well shit._

**A/N:**

I might have some past tense and present tense verbs mixed up because I'm used to writing in past tense but decided to do present tense for this story. This first chapter just annoys me because of the Author's Note and I just hate starting off with stories since they always seem to be boring with introducing everyone. Anyway, for those who actually took the time to read this, please review and let me know if I did alright on this. I feel like the ending of this chapter was a bit messed up and rushed, but I wanted to post it before I went to bed. A lot more will be explained next chapter, and Fang MIGHT be in it. I'm not sure yet. Feel free to point out any errors. Until next time.~


End file.
